Syd's Song
by PrincessBellePrinceAdam
Summary: SPD Sky and Syd grow up together. Inspired by Taylor Swift's Mary's Song. Slight AU.
1. Just Two Kids

A/N: I do not own Power Rangers: SPD, nor do I own "Mary's Song (Oh My My My)" by Taylor Swift, because I am not Mickey Mouse or Taylor Swift. It is a sad truth, but there it is.

**Timeframe: Childhood; Syd: Seven; Sky: Nine.**

**Syd's Song**

"And they have a little boy, Sydie, and he's a few years older than you. His name is Sky and your Auntie Jen says he's very excited to meet you. I know you don't have boys to play with, so this should be something good for you," Dana Grayson told her daughter as she buckled the little girl in.

Sydney was still frowning. "But Mommy, me and Alycia are supposed to play fairy princess at her house. I don't want to go meet Uncle Wes and Auntie Jen. I want to play fairy princess."

"Sorry, kiddo," Carter Grayson said as he joined his wife and daughter. "Some other time, honey. Alycia will understand."

"Daddy-"

"Some other time. When we get there, you will be a good girl for your mother and me. You will play nicely with Sky and I don't want you to complain again."

Syd folded her little arms over her chest. "Yes, Daddy." She scowled at him as he went around the car to the driver's side. "Do they live far?"

"It's about an hour away," Dana answered as she got in the passenger seat.

"An hour?" Syd wailed, but a warning look from Carter silenced the young girl. She narrowed her blue eyes at the passing cityscape.

The Collins were waiting on the porch for their guests, a hand on either of Sky's shoulders. He too, was scowling. He was missing playing power rangers with his friend Chris to meet some old friends of his parents and some stupid little girl. He was nine. He didn't want to play with girls.

The Collins and Graysons hugged and shook hands, and then Dana gently shoved her daughter forward. "This is Syd."

"She's beautiful," Jen complimented. She looked down at Sydney. "Last time I saw you, you were just a baby. You're a lot bigger than I remember. This is my son, Sky."

"Hi," Syd said softly, thinking this might not be so bad after all. Boys were yucky to the seven year old…but not this one. He looked grumpy, and even though she didn't want to be here, she knew she would have a lot of fun getting on his nerves.

"Sky," Wes warned, "Remember what I told you…"

"Hi," Sky grunted. "I'm supposed to play with you. Come on." He went back inside. Dana nodded her permission and Syd followed him, skipping, a mischievous little smile on her face.

Syd was led to the backyard of the Collins' home. Sky was still unfriendly to her as he climbed up into the tree house. "Sky?" Syd asked, "How do I get up?"

"You don't," Sky mumbled before poking his head out of the tree house window. She looked scared to climb up, but she also looked determined. Sky had the feeling this wasn't going to be the first time she talked him into doing something for her. "OK, put one of your feet on the bottom rung. Put both of your hands on the highest rung you can reach and pull yourself up."

Syd slowly worked her way up the rungs nailed to the tree, Sky coaching her carefully all the time. The Collins and Grayson parents came outside just as Sky helped Sydney into the tree house. "I did it!" Sydney said joyfully. "Mommy, Daddy, did you see that? I did it and Sky helped me!"

Wes laughed as he and Carter started the barbeque. "What?" Jen demanded as she came out with the hamburger patties for the grill.

"It's just so cute," Wes said as Jen and Dana exchanged confused glances. "Look at them!"

The two children were indeed running around the inside of the tree house, an excited Syd still hollering about how brave she was to climb a big tree.

"I don't get it," Dana said slowly as Wes continued to laugh hysterically.

"They're going to end up together…according to Wes, anyway. But you know…it is Wes…" Jen explained. Wes stopped laughing. Jen continued. "They're too young, anyway. There's really no chance they'll end up married." She rolled her eyes at Wes' idea.

Carter wasn't too sure about that as he watched Syd throw her arms around Sky. She never hugged boys.

"Oh my," Dana murmured as Wes watched the children hug and started laughing again.

Up in the tree house, Sky had pulled out his power ranger action figures and began setting up a city. "I want to play!" Syd chirped.

Sky considered this. "OK. But you gotta do what I say because I'm bigger than you are and I can beat you up." He dug around in the toy chest to find a never played with pink ranger action figure and handed it to Syd. "This is your toy. You're gonna be kidnapped by the bad guy and the red ranger –that's me- is gonna come save you. Red rangers _always_ save pink rangers."

"My mommy says pink rangers _want _to be rescued by their red rangers. Usually when she says that Daddy laughs."

"Whatever. Come on."

They played their game, getting along well as they did so. Their parents called them to eat and they reluctantly left the tree house. When the cheeseburgers had been devoured, they took to the swingset, trying to get higher than the child next to them. "Dare you to jump, Sky."

"I will. I'm not afraid of anything." With that, the boy jumped off as the swing reached the top of its arc. He landed on his feet and turned back to the pink clad girl. "Told you I wasn't scared."

Syd jumped off too, landing on her feet next to Sky. Night was falling and she realized for the first time that his eyes shined. "If you're not scared of anything, I dare you to kiss me."

Sky knew he'd never get to live it down if he didn't, so he leaned in close to her. Syd realized he was really going to do what she'd dared him to, and she closed her eyes, leaning in close as he had.

"Time to go, Syd!"

Syd opened her eyes and bolted. "I knew you were scared," she taunted as she ran off after her mother.

_She said, I was seven and you were nine_

_I looked at you like the stars that shined_

_In the sky, the pretty lights_

_And our daddies used to joke about the two of us_

_Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled _

_And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my_

_Take me back to the house in the backyard tree_

_Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me_

_You never did, you never did_

_Take me back when our world was one block wide_

_I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried_

_Just two kids, you and I…_

_Oh my my my_


	2. Not That Little Girl You Used to See

Syd's Song 

"Oh honey," Dana murmured when she grabbed her daughter in a big hug. "I'm so glad you're home. I missed you." She moved back, holding Syd at arms' length. "You're still my little Syd, though."

"It's nice to see you too, Mom. No more tours for awhile, I promise." Syd flashed her bright smile at her mother. "Where's Daddy?"

"He went up to Silver Hills to help out Uncle Wes and Uncle Eric. We're heading up there, too; Aunt Jen invited us for dinner. Sky's around…"

Syd blushed a bit. It was no secret that she had a huge crush on the older boy. She hadn't seen him for the last six months, having been globetrotting and promoting her first CD. She was a household name across the country and she loved every minute of it.

She chatted happily about nothing in particular on the drive up to the Collins' house. Dana listened, nodding and commenting when necessary, thinking how cheerful Syd was at the mere mention of Sky's name.

When they were about ten minutes away, Syd pulled out her make-up bag and checked her reflection. She reapplied her foundation, a hunt of light pink blush, and a thick layer of sparkly lip gloss.

"You're beautiful just the way you are, sweetheart."

"Thank you, Mom. I've always appreciated how you tell me that. I just like to look nice."

Jen and Taylor were sitting on the porch, chatting idly, when Dana and Sydney pulled up. Sydney hugged her aunts fondly and headed out to the backyard where she knew Sky would be tossing a baseball.

Sure enough, she was right. Sky was throwing a baseball with Taylor and Eric's twelve year old twins, Kyle and Brad. Sky looked up when he heard the French doors close to see his friend. He was so captivated by Sydney's presence that Brad, who had the ball, threw it and made contact with a very sensitive piece of anatomy rather than Sky's glove. The twins winced.

Not a nice way to greet someone.

Syd helped him up, resisting the urge to giggle. "You OK?" Sky nodded. "Good," Syd chirped as she hugged him. She breathed in his clean boy scent. Now she was home.

Summer was just beginning, and it was in the air. Syd smiled as she looked around the familiar yard. The tree house…the swings…the place five feet from the swingset where she'd dared him to kiss her all those years before.

The men appeared then, dirty from trying to fix the car that Wes refused to have taken to a mechanic. "How'd it go, Dad?" Sky asked.

"I fixed it," Wes answered with his easy smile. Carter and Eric snorted.

"Actually, he watched. _We_ fixed it," Carter corrected. His eyes fell on his daughter. "Hi, sweetheart." He frowned slightly at Syd and Sky's proximity but chose to ignore it. "Is your mother with Jen and Taylor?"

Syd nodded and the grown men headed in to clean up. The twins picked up the ball and started throwing it again. "You gonna finish, Sky?" Kyle asked.

"No, he's too busy talking to his girlfriend," Brad said.

"He's probably scared you're gonna throw the ball at him again," Kyle retorted. "Forget him. "He'll be normal once she's gone."

"Knock it off," Sky barked. "You weren't raised by wolves. You know better." He glanced at Syd with an apologetic smile.

"It's all right. So how've you been? I'm sorry I missed your graduation…"

"No big deal. I'm fine, now that school's out." Sky cracked a rare warm smile at her. Everything was always so much better when Syd was around. "How was touring? I got the postcards, but they're only so big…"

"It was great. I had so much fun, and even though it's a lot more stressful than it may seem, it's so rewarding to be playing a concert and have all these fans singing with you and holding up signs…" She smiled dreamily. "I missed yo- home, though. I lot."

"I would, too."

When dinner was served, the Collins and Meyers asked questions, and Syd answered them all cheerfully, her eyes locked on Sky the whole time. Then the girls cleared the table and the boys did the dishes, and then Syd and Sky found themselves in the yard.

"Push me on the swings?" Sydney asked sweetly. She smiled that breathtaking smile again and skipped over to the swingset.

He did as she'd asked, marveling at her. She was in many ways still a little girl, a little girl who loved to sing and dance and eat ice cream and watch romantic movies that made her cry. But she wasn't a little girl. She was very much a role model to her young fans, and was responsible about her actions in public. She saved most of the money she earned and was very sweet to her parents. Syd was just…innocent.

"I wonder…" When she got to the top of the swing's path, Syd jumped off like she had as a child. Sky joined her. "Remember when we were kids?" Sydney asked softly.

How could he forget? He'd almost kissed her…right on this same spot. "Sure."

"You never did." Sydney was smiling up at him with those big blue eyes of hers again. "I knew you were scared."

"Sydney, I'm still not scared. You ran off. I would have; you know it."

She snorted. "You were nine. I was seven. We still thought that people of the opposite sex had cooties. There's no way you would have kissed me, Sky." Syd smirked now, her eyes twinkling. He knew she was getting some sick, twisted pleasure from watching him squirm like this.

"Ask me again."

This caught her off guard for a moment. "OK," she answered after she'd had time to think about it. "I dare you to kiss me, Sky."

He'd been waiting to do so for nine years. He cupped her pretty face in his hands and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers softly. She smiled against him and kissed back, winding her arms around his neck and knotting her fingers in his hair. Syd moaned softly as he continued to kiss her, becoming more passionate as it progressed.

Finally she pulled away, but stayed close to him. "I think I should dare you more often."

The twins were watching from the inside of the house. "Told you she was his girlfriend."

* * *

_I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my..._


	3. Our Very First Fight

**Timeframe: Adolescence; Syd: 16; Sky: 18; Three Months after previous chapter**

**Syd's Song**

"You and Sky certainly have been seeing a lot of each other lately, Syd," Dana commented as Sydney flounced into the living room. "You look very pretty, though. What are you doing tonight?"

Syd smiled and tucked a stray blond curl behind her ear. "I don't know. Sky won't tell me. He likes to surprise me."

Dana nodded. "All right. At least I know I don't have to worry about you when you're with Sky. He's a nice boy, Syd, and he's good for you."

"I think so, too," Syd replied. "I really like him, Mom. I really, really like him. He's special."

Dana was saved from responding by the doorbell ringing. "I'll get it!" Carter called from the kitchen. Sydney winced; she knew her father wanted to have a talk with Sky, and it probably wouldn't be too pretty.

"Be nice, Carter," Dana warned. Sydney gave her mother a grateful smile and slipped on a lightweight hooded sweatshirt. It was cooling down now; summer was almost over.

There were low voices for a moment as Carter spoke to Sky and then, "Sky's here, Syd!"

Sydney kissed her mother's cheek. "Bye, Mom." She smiled at Sky when she saw him and then paused to hug her father. "I love you, Daddy. Good night."

"Curfew is midnight," Syd's father called after them, frowning slightly. He watched Sky help Syd into his blue Chevy truck and drive away.

"My dad wasn't too harsh on you, was he?" Syd asked as Sky started back in the direction of his hometown.

Sky shook his head. "He just worries, Syd. He doesn't like the age difference between us too much, but other than that he's fine. He knows I'd never let anything happen to you."

"That's just like him," Syd grumbled. "Girls mature faster than boys, so we're really about the same age. Two years isn't anything, anyway. He and my mom are three years apart."

Sky shrugged. "It doesn't matter. How about you just try to figure out where we're going? It's a challenge."

Syd furrowed her brow in thought. "That little boutique by your house that I don't get to nearly enough?" she asked hopefully.

He chuckled. "Not quite. It's just outside of Silver Hills; I'll tell you that. Keep guessing."

"What's outside of Silver Hills?" Syd asked, puzzled. She'd made the drive up dozens of times and couldn't picture anything.

"You'll find out when we get there, Syd."

To the east of Sky's hometown, just outside of the city limits, was a small forest area. Sky had been camping there with his dad many times growing up and there was a pretty spot along a stream where the moon hung just right.

A very tiny creek ran along the entrance to the spot, and it's water splashed Sky's truck as he crossed it. When the creek ran into the stream, Sydney looked over at him. "Sky?"

He stopped the car. "We're here. Come on." Sky got out, went around to the passenger side and opened the door. Syd hopped out onto the slightly muddy ground, looking around.

Sky produced a blanket and a picnic basket. He laid the blanket on the ground near the edge of the stream and set the picnic basket down. "Sky," Sydney said again, this time with his favorite smile.

"I thought you'd like to see this. It's very pretty when the moon comes up; the water reflects it perfectly and it lights the whole place up."

"Thank you," Syd said softly, reaching for his hand. She rewarded him with a quick kiss and then looked back at the night sky.

The moon had come up now, and the spot was just as pretty as Sky had said it would be. Syd knew this was supposed to be a very special moment.

They ate in quiet, pausing to point out a small occurrence in nature, such as a frog croaking or crickets chirping. "This is beautiful."

"I thought we should do something special. This is probably going to be our last date for awhile, Syd."

Sydney's pretty face fell about ten feet. "Why? Did you meet someone else?" They had never said they were seeing each other exclusively, but she hadn't seen anyone but Sky all summer.

"No. no. There isn't anyone else. I should have told you this a long time ago, Syd…"

"Should've told me what?" Syd demanded, her voice growing shrill. "What?"

"I'm leaving at the end of next week," Sky told her quietly. "For New Tech City."

"What's in New Tech City?" Her blue eyes were narrowed at him now, her arms folded over her chest as she waited for her boyfriend to explain himself.

"The SPD academy. I'm going to train to be a ranger. It's my turn now."

Tears were suddenly sparkling in Sydney's eyes. "You want to be a power ranger. Why? Why the hell would you want to do that when you're safe in Silver Hills with me? You could get yourself _killed_, Sky."

"It's in my blood, Sydney," Sky said coldly. "I've got it on both sides and I'm going to keep the tradition. It's the same for you."

"No, it's not. I can't believe you didn't tell me. Take me home."

She stormed off to Sky's truck and got inside, her arms still crossed and her eyes still glaring. Sky was scowling, too, as he gathered up his belongings and joined Syd in the truck.

It was a long drive back to Mariner Bay. When they pulled up in front of Syd's home, he tried one more time. "Syd…please respect my decision, even if you don't understand why I need to do this."

Syd slammed the door as she got out, digging for her keys. She slammed the front door, not caring if she woke her parents. She stomped up to her room to get ready for bed.

She chose a pair of pink pajamas with blue polka dots and slipped into them. She brushed her teeth, pulled her hair back into a ponytail and washed her face.

When Syd returned to her bedroom, she saw that Sky's truck was still outside her house. Fuming, she took her cell phone from her purse and started a text message to Sky.

GO HOME, SKY

* * *

_Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside til the morning light  
Oh my my my my_


	4. We Walked Down the Aisle

**A/N: Credit to Destiny45 for me putting ages in. Hope it's less confusing now.**

**Timeframe: Post SPD; Syd: 19; Sky: 21**

**Syd's Song**

"I still can't believe you and Sky could get along well enough to be in love," Z said incredulously as she watched her roommate get ready to go out. "And that you'd come here to be close to him and just let him ignore you like that."

"I love him, Z."

"I know, Syd. I can see it in the way you look at him. It's just so weird to see you cuddling instead of trying to kill each other sparring. But if you make each other happy, then as your friend that's all that matters to me." The dark haired girl flashed her friend a smile. "Have fun, pinky."

"Bye," Syd called as Z left the room. "I'll give you details when I get back!"

Syd heard Z groan as she continued down the hallway. She pushed this from her mind when she heard familiar footsteps come closer to the dorm she shared with Z. Sydney smiled. She knew Sky had something up his sleeve for their date tonight and she couldn't wait to see what it was.

"Ready?" Sky asked, tapping on the door.

"Just a sec. You can come in."

He did so, pausing to kiss her before presenting her with fresh cut pink carnations. "Where should I put these?"

"Nightstand's fine," Sydney answered, standing on her tiptoes to kiss him for his sweet gesture. "Let me brush my teeth and we can go."

Sky nodded as she flounced gracefully into the bathroom. She came out a moment later with a fresh coat of lip gloss on her lips and smiling that dazzling smile that made the world love her.

He picked up the coat she'd laid out on the bed and helped her into it. He then handed her the small black purse and headed to the door. "My lady."

"Why thank you, sir," she flirted with her boyfriend. Syd reached for his hand as they walked through the corridors of the academy. "You're not going to tell me where we're going, are you?"

"No. You know I like to surprise you. We'll be there soon, Syd; don't fret." He caught her eye, making a zipping motion across his mouth and throwing away an imaginary key.

He bypassed their cars in the faculty lot, tugging her along with him gently. Sky purposely talked about trivial things as they went through downtown to a quaint little park.

Sydney knew where they were- a small pond beside an ancient weeping willow tree. They'd come face to face with an old rival of Sky's father here. Sky had held her close and protected her…the first intimate contact they'd had for two years.

And now people were appearing next to the tree, people she knew and loved: her parents, Uncle Wes and Aunt Jen, Z, Bridge, Jack and Ally. They all looked happy and excited, and her heart pounding, Syd turned to Sky.

He was down on one knee now, opening a small box. "Will you marry me, Sydney Drew Grayson?"

Tears of joy were streaming down Syd's pretty face now. She raised a trembling hand to her face to wipe them away. "Yes, Sky, I will marry you." She knelt in front of him, and grasping his face in her hands, kissed him.

--

**Two Years Later…**

"My little girl," Dana murmured, fixing her daughter's hair so that the curls hung just right. "I can't believe your wedding day is finally here. You had such a long engagement; I thought the wedding would never come."

"Come on, honey," Carter said softly, "it's almost time for you to find your seat. If you keep crying, Syd will too, and then all the work you did with the make up will be ruined." He tugged his wife into his arms and held her til her tears stopped.

"I love you, Sydney," Dana whispered. "I'll give you one last hug before I go." Being very careful not to wrinkle Sydney's wedding dress, she hugged her daughter tightly before pulling back and wiping her eyes. "You'll be great, sweetheart."

And then she was gone, leaving Syd with her father. "We've got a minute before the march starts," Carter rambled. Syd was reminded of Bridge. "Syd, I know I wasn't always very kind to Sky when the two of you started dating, and I'm sorry. He's a good man, and he loves you. He's going to be a good husband. I…I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law."

His baby girl smiled. "I love you, Daddy," was what she said. "Now, let's get this show on the road."

The traditional song started to play then. Carter gallantly offered his daughter his arm and slowly led her into the church.

There were so many people in attendance- everyone who had ever meant anything to her or Sky. In the front row of seats, she spotted Jen sobbing her heart out, with an amused Wes at her right, his arm around her shoulders. On Jen's left was Dana, tears pouring down her face.

"Beautiful," Dana murmured as Syd and Carter passed.

And there at the altar was Sky, her Sky. Syd knew she could never have made a better choice.

* * *

_A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favorite spot in town  
__And you looked at me, got down on one knee_

_Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
Our whole town came and our mamas cried  
You said I do and I did too_


	5. Our Babies

**Timeframe: Nine Years Later; Syd: 30; Sky: 32**

**Syd's Song**

"And Grandma and Grandpa will have presents for us," Kristin Tate told her younger brother matter of factly. "They always do. They like to spoil us, Mommy says. So do Nana and Pop, but Grandma buys bigger presents."

Aaron's big blue eyes watched his sister incredulously. She was six and he was four, and she was brave and wise in his opinion. She went to school already (First grade! She was ancient) and he only went to day care. He trusted his big sister and if she said Grandma Jen and Grandpa Wes had presents for them, he believed her.

Their mother bustled into the room then, the screaming baby in her arms. "Shh, darling," Sydney soothed the youngest Tate child. "Shh, Lizzie." She turned her gaze on the oldest children of the house. "Everyone ready?"

"Yep!" Kristin chirped cheerfully. "I even helped Aaron tie his shoes, Mommy. I got us both jackets, too." She beamed up at her mother, waiting for Syd's approval.

"That's my helper," Syd said fondly, stretching a hand out and patting her oldest daughter's shoulder. "Sky, the kids are ready!"

Sky appeared at the top of the stairs. "Let's head out." He pecked Syd on the lips and took the baby from her arms. "Cut it out, young lady," Sky told Lizzie in a mock stern voice.

Sky and Syd buckled Lizzie into the car seat and checked that the other two children were settled in comfortably.

"I wonder what Grandma and Grandpa got for me," Kristin pondered loudly as the Tate family headed towards Sky's childhood home. "I bet it's the doll house that goes with the doll they got me last time we went to see them."

"Honey, you know better than to demand gifts," Sydney told her oldest child quietly. "If they have a present for you, you wait until they give it to you. And please remember to say 'thank you.'"

"I will, Mommy," Kristin promised. "I will be a very good girl and be very polite. I'll ask very nicely where my present is." Kristin grinned.

Sky caught his daughter's eye in the rearview window. "Kristin, listen to your mother. You do know better."

"Do I know better?" Aaron piped up, sounding innocent.

"Yes you do," Syd answered. "Both of you know the proper way to behave. You aren't _that_ spoiled."

Jen and Wes were waiting on the porch for their son, daughter-in-law and grandchildren to arrive, just as they had been waiting for the Graysons to arrive over twenty years before.

"Grandma, Grandpa!" Kristin and Aaron cried when their father had parked the car. The Tate children ran into their grandparents' arms for hugs and kisses.

"We have some presents for you," Wes told his grandchildren when they were done receiving affection. "Come on." He took each child by the hand and led them up onto the porch, giving a pink present to Kristin and a blue one to Aaron.

"Told you," Kristin muttered as she and her brother tore open the presents.

Meanwhile, Sydney had removed the littlest Tate from her car seat and placed her in Jen's arms. The older woman immediately began fussing over Elizabeth. For all that Jen had been a fierce and tough ranger, she loved babies as much as the next woman.

"Hello, Syd," Wes greeted his son's wife. He gave her a warm hug before turning to Sky and doing the same. "No traffic?"

"Hardly any," Sky replied. "How've you and Mom been doing?"

"Pretty well. We aren't that old yet, Sky. I'm not even sixty and you worry over us like some old mother hen." Wes cracked his easy grin to take the sting off his statement.

"Don't listen to him," Jen scoffed. "I for one appreciate that you care so much." Sky took the baby from his mother and swooped down to kiss her cheek.

"Thanks, Mom."

"I'm starved, Wes announced. "Let's get that grill going, OK Sky?"

"You're always hungry," Jen reprimanded Wes as she followed him up to the porch and through the front door. "You probably could have eaten through Pearl Harbor."

Sky laughed and found Syd's hand. They followed his parents into the house. "Come on kids, you can play outside in the back," Sky called over his shoulder to his children. "And thank your grandparents for the toys!"

Kristin and Aaron gathered up their presents and ran into the house. "Thanks!" the children yelled in unison as they reached the back door and tumbled outside once more.

Sky and Wes started the barbeque as Syd and Jen, who had the baby once more, sank into lounge chairs. Syd kept a sharp eye on her children as they started to play on the grass. "How are your parents doing, Sydney?" Jen asked as she rocked the baby slightly. "Last I heard, they were still on that extended cruise."

Syd cracked a grin. "They're back now, and they had the best time. They look refreshed and relaxed. It was really good for them."

"Tell them Wes and I said hello."

"I will." Sydney turned her eyes back to Kristin, who was rearranging the furniture in her new doll house, and to Aaron, who was making his new power ranger action figures blow things up.

Sky joined his mother and wife, kneeling besides Syd's chair. "Remember the tree house?"

"Remember the swings?" Syd countered with her dazzling smile. Sky chuckled before leaning in and pressing a kiss to his wife's cheek.

"I could never forget that."

Many hours later, when it was time to head home to New Tech, Sky found Syd on the porch in one of the white rocking chairs with Elizabeth in her arms. "It's so peaceful out here." She smiled up at him softly. "Lizzie went right to sleep as soon as I sat down."

"This is where we met for the first time. God, how many years has it been now?"

Sydney thought for a moment. "Twenty-three years."

"Here's to another wonderful twenty-three years, then," Sky said before pressing his lips to hers in a sweet kiss.

* * *

_Take me home where we met so many years before  
We'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I_  



	6. Syd's Song

**Timeframe: Fifty-Seven Years Later; Syd: 87; Sky: 89**

**Syd's Song**

They moved through the house slowly but surely. A granddaughter, Emma, followed behind them, watching carefully to make sure her grandparents came to no harm. They made it to the porch swing and settled in.

"I'll go get us some lemonade," Emma told the silver-haired couple when she saw that they appeared to be comfortable.

"Thank you honey," Syd managed. "Such a sweet girl," she remarked to her husband of sixty-six years. Sky nodded.

Sydney slowly reached for Sky's hand. She patted it gently and then put her fingers through his.

They were old now, that was true. But they were still sharp and on top of things as it was possible for two people in their late eighties to be. Sky didn't talk much anymore, but he was still her Sky. He still moved hair from her eyes for her and kissed her and held her hand.

Their children knew how frail their elderly parents had become, and always checked in on them at least three times a day. As often as possible, someone was at the house with them.

Soon, though, one of them would be gone, and Kristin, Aaron and Lizzie were terrified at what it would do to whatever Tate remained.

Sky began to hum softly to the tune of an old song, one of Syd's favorites. "Oh Sky," Sydney murmured in her now feeble voice.

He gave her the ghost of his old smile. It was all he could do. "Dance with me?" he croaked.

"Always."

Together, they helped each other to stand. Sky started to hum again before offering Syd a gnarled old hand.

Clinging to each other, the Tates slowly revolved on their front porch, humming Syd's song.

When Emma left the house bearing a tray with three glasses of lemonade on it, she saw her grandparents and she smiled. Even after sixty-six years of marriage, they were still so in love. It was plain in the way Sydney Tate's eyes sparkled when she looked at Sky.

She hoped one day she would be as lucky.

_

* * *

__I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine_

_I'll still look at you like the stars that shine_

_In the sky, oh my my my_

_

* * *

_

**A/N: Sorry it's short, but I liked how it came out and decided to stop right then.**

**Red**


End file.
